


Frequent Buyer (R.L)

by obsessedwithrandomthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithrandomthings/pseuds/obsessedwithrandomthings
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Frequent Buyer (R.L)

You loved working at the bookstore. From getting the first glimpse of every book to meeting brilliant authors in the wizarding world, you had the front row to all of it. The owner was a fairly old man, leaving you responsible for everything most of the time, and you enjoyed every second of it. It was almost time for you to close the store, but you heard the bell ring as a man walked in – you recognized him immediately.

The scars on his cheek, his messy hair, a grey scarf wrapped around his neck – you could recognize Remus Lupin from miles away if you had to. However, he had no idea who you were. You were a bratty third year Slytherin when he graduated from Hogwarts. Your friends and you would often gush over how handsome he was. It had now been two years since the second wizarding war. You had left for Wales long before the war began – it was rather selfish and you do regret it sometimes, but you came from a family of death eaters who you had been disconnected from for years now but if you didn’t leave – you would have been forced to fight on the wrong side.

After the war, many authors from the wizarding world wrote stories about it – about the ones who lived, and the ones we lost. Someone had written a whole book about this man who stood before you, and you had read it plenty of times – more than you’d like to admit. So obviously, when you actually saw him in the bookstore – you couldn’t contain your excitement.

“Merlin’s beard – you’re Remus Lupin, aren’t you?” you questioned, as you stepped down from the till and walked towards him. Your hair was in a messy uncombed bun and you were sure you had chocolate stains somewhere on your face.

He turned around to look at you, “I am – yes.” He paused and looked at you properly, clearly amused, “do I – do I know you?”

Suddenly you felt very aware of how you had presented yourself to him, and wish you wore something better – or at least combed your hair or put some lipstick on. Before you could spiral, you shook your head no, “I don’t think so – I was in my third year when you left Hogwarts.”

“I’m guessing you weren’t a Gryffindor then? I swear I knew everyone from that house.” He admitted, with a small chuckle, “Ravenclaw then? I’d hate succumb to stereotypes but you are in a bookstore.”

You were a proud Slytherin, but when it came to admitting you were a Slytherin post war, especially to a Gryffindor – you hated that. You bit your lower lip and shook your head no,

“Slytherin – actually.”

You saw his smile fade away for a second but he quickly replaced that with a cough, hoping you hadn’t noticed, but you did. You could tell he was curious about you – no, not about your favorite color or something, but which pureblood family you belonged to.

“I’m a Carrow – if you’re wondering.” He nodded, almost embarrassed at the fact that you knew that’s where his mind went. You looked at his reaction and continued, “I haven’t spoken to them in years and I don’t intend to either.”

He gave you a sad smile, “I’m sorry this came up – I didn’t intend for it to, I apologize.” You smiled at his politeness, something you had only read about, and now you were experiencing it.

“It’s absolutely fine – anyway uh – how can I help you?” you asked, gesturing towards the book store. You wish you could keep talking to him, but he was your customer and you had to take care of that first.

He nodded, “oh right – uh I was actually planning to go back to teaching eventually – potions preferably. So, need all the books I can possibly get.”

You nodded and lead him towards the academia section, he followed behind you closely. The proximity making you nervous, which made you realize you hadn’t felt an attraction like this towards anyone in a very long time now. You finally reached the section and pointed towards the shelves,

“There’s just so many of them – have your pick. I just need to close the store and I’ll be back – if that’s okay?” you asked, hoping he wouldn’t mind spending some time with you.

He nodded, “as long as I’m not keeping you from anything.”

This was probably the most exciting thing that had happened to you in months. You smiled and went to close the store. You checked yourself in the mirror as you loosened the bun and let your hair fall down on your shoulders. You were tempted to put some lipstick on but didn’t – you didn’t want to creep the man out.

You went back to the shelves where you left Remus, who was now sitting on a chair, book on the table as he flipped through the pages with his glasses on. You felt butterflies in your stomach as you approached him, pulling the chair opposite him as you sat down. He looked up at you and smiled,

These – these are honestly so good. I might just have to buy everything.” He admitted, chuckling a little as he took his glasses off – much to your displeasure.

You shifted a little in your seat, as you randomly flipped the pages of the book in front of you, not meeting his eyes, “or – you could come here every other day and get a different book?”

You heard him chuckle, “would you like that? me bothering you every other day?”

You blushed furiously as you finally looked at him and nodded, “it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world I suppose?”

He laughed and stood up, “okay then – I’ll be here once I’ve finished this book then.”

He left the book store, reading the book while he walked – hoping to finish it as soon as possible. While you walked back home, with a big smile on your face, hoping he would return soon for the next book.

–

Your whole time at the store was spent looking outside the window, hoping Remus would come. Much to your dismay he didn’t, so you decided to close the store and head back home. Just as you were about to, you saw Remus walk into the shop,

“I finished the book? And – and I wanted to see you.” He admitted, trying his best to hide a smile. His coat was a little wet, and you realized it was raining outside.

“How about I make us some tea and meet you at the same table?” You asked, wiping your sweaty palms against your skirt, hoping he didn’t notice. You had put a little more effort in what you wore, and you finally put some lipstick on too, he most definitely noticed that. It was very difficult for him to keep his eyes away from your lips.

He nodded, “that sounds lovely.” He took his coat off and put it on the stand, removing something from it – a chocolate bar, which he then handed to you, “for helping me with the books – I know it isn’t a lot-”

“I love it.” You said rather quickly as you looked away embarrassed, “Uh – tea then?”

He chuckled and nodded as he headed to the same table you both sat on yesterday. You made two cups of tea as you went and sat next to him. You noticed two new books on the table. You cleared your throat, hoping to catch his attention. He looked up at you,

“The tea is lovely – and you look lovely too.” He said shyly, hoping he wasn’t crossing a line. You smiled widely as you felt butterflies in your stomach,

“Thank you. I might have put in an extra effort today – so thanks for noticing, Remus.” His name rolled off your tongue perfectly, and you could tell he believed the same as his eyes got a little darker.

He cleared his throat, “why the extra effort – if I may ask?” he already knew the answer to it, or at least hoped he did. He barely knew you but the thought of you dressing up for someone else didn’t settle in well with him.

“I think you already know why.” You admitted, not meeting his eye. You picked your cup up as you took another sip of your tea. You could feel the sexual tension in the air, but neither of you did anything about it.

He breathed a nervous laugh out, “well – I think you look just as beautiful – even without the effort.” His eyes finally met yours, “however – I do appreciate the effort, love.” That term of endearment did things to you, and he knew that. He picked the book up, “I’m buying this one today.”

You nodded as you stood up, taking the book from him, your fingers slightly brushing against each other – sending shivers down your spine. You walked to the register, making sure you swayed your hips a little, hoping he would notice. After you put the book in a bag, you handed it over to him, “thank you for shopping with us again.”

He smiled at you, “I’ll try and finish this as soon as I can.”

You nodded, as you walked closer to him, “thank you for the chocolate, Remus.” You said in almost a whisper.

Both of you were standing very close to each other, you placed your hand on his chest and you swore you could feel his heartbeat quicken. He gently backed you up against the door as he bent down a little, his lips close to your ear,

“If I don’t stop now – I’ll not be able to stop for a very long time.” He whispered as his grabbed your waist, pulling you closer.

You looked into eyes, the darkest they had been, “I don’t want you to stop - please.”

That’s all he needed to crash his lips against yours as you kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck as he gently lifted you up, wrapping your legs around him with ease.

He was right about not being able to stop for a long time, and boy were you grateful for that.

–

You were at Hogwarts after a very long time, even after everything it had been through, it looked beautiful. You walked through the halls as you finally reached Remus’ office, and knocked. The door opened as he sat on his chair, his hair a mess, as he graded some papers.

“Surprise?” you said, as he finally looked up at you, smiling widely. He felt like all the stress in the world had disappeared. He stood up and embraced you in his arms, you could tell he was stressed out.

“What are you doing here? I mean – not that I’m not thrilled to see you but I thought we were meeting for dinner today? With Sirius remember?” he asked, his arms still wrapped around you.

You nodded, “I know – but I was nervous so I thought I’d come see you first. I’ve never met Sirius before – and I know he’s important to you.”

Remus sat back down as he pulled you on to his lap, “he will adore you – I promise. He’s way more chill than I am.”

You chuckled, “did you just say chill, grandpa Lupin?”

“Oh, piss off.” He laughed as he pulled you in for a kiss, “I love you.”

You smiled at him, “I love you too.” You bit your lip, “ you know – we do have some time to spare before dinner, professor.”

He lifted you up as he cleared his table a little and placed you on top, taking his tie off, “Sirius can wait a little anyway.”

————————–


End file.
